


Just Happy You Thought of Me

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pre-steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is always on someone's mind and part of the pack even when he distances himself and acts like he does not care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Happy You Thought of Me

Peter hates pack meetings. When he's not being made to feel like the villain he is being made to research until his eyes hurt. Nobody ever wants him there - and they are stupid if they think he does not know that - and their pretence at including him is offensive. Rarely does someone acknowledge the lengths he goes to to secure information for them. It is endlessly infuriating. When the pack order food they will conveniently forget that Peter was on his way over and thus finish the food before he arrives; on one memorable occasion they did not order him any food when he was standing right there. Peter envisions gutting them and stringing their entrails from one end of the loft to the other. The vision only slightly appeases his anger.

Peter is immediately suspicious the first time Stiles offers him a carton of chow mein. The pack are busy scorffing down their food and Peter is, as always, empty handed. He is quite hungry, not having had a chance to grab any lunch, but he refuses to ask for food. Peter would rather feign indifference than debase himself by asking - begging - for their scraps. He fills up his glass with more water and takes up his position of observing the mongrels from the kitchen. Stiles gets up from his spot on the couch, carton of food in one hand and an empty glass in the other, and heads straight toward Peter. Peter refuses to move, would rather make the boy walk around him - he will take his small victories where he can - and watches as Stiles walks right up to him. Peter is quite taken aback when Stiles simply places the carton on the counter in front of him, goes to fill up his glass with water and makes his way back to the couch, all the while leaving the food for Peter.

Stiles does not say a word nor does he make eye contact with Peter. Peter watches him for minutes, trying to gage what just happened but cannot discern anything. Glancing down at the carton does not yield any sort of answer either. Grabbing up the carton Peter takes a moment to savour the heat still radiating from it. Since the moment the food arrived Peter has been striving to cut off his sense of smell, trying to shield himself, but he now lets himself take a big whiff. The heady aroma of Chinese food fills his senses and sets his taste buds a tingling. His stomach growls and Peter sharply glances up at the pack. They are so involved in their own world that they do not notice - Peter doubts any of them realized that Stiles brought him food - and he is grateful in this moment that they ignore him more often then not. Even hunger is a weakness and he would not have them aware of it.

Opening the carton reveals the greatest surprise to Peter, the food is completely untouched. He had presumed that Stiles was bringing Peter his leftovers. Though Peter will not beg for food he won't turn it down if it is offered to him. Had Stiles said anything Peter would have snarked at him before accepting it but Peter is quietly relieved it happened silently, as if nothing of great importance happened. It is a carton full of chow mein, admittedly not Peter's favourite or first choice, but he eats it. He takes his time and finishes the entire carton of food. By the time he is done his food Peter notices that the rest of the pack have left, their garbage strewn about the place. Peter curses them as he starts to clean up, he refuses to sleep in a dirty home.

\--

Peter hates coming to the rescue for the pack. After all the research he does for them he should not also be responsible for fighting. It is not his fault that the pack is made up of incompetent morons who do not know how to listen to the information they are given. Always if Peter says "Just be sure not to (insert warning here)" the pack will undoubtedly go about doing that exact thing. Peter could illustrate it, act it out for them, even scream it in their faces and they still would do whatever they thought best. Peter does not know why he bothers. When his phone lights up at two o'clock in the morning, waking him, Peter very seriously contemplates ignoring it. His wolfier instincts have him answering it. Surprise surprise, another crisis.

When Peter tracks the pack to the forest, the favourite haunt of those out for their blood, he is unsurprised to find most of the pack beaten down. Crows are quite vicious creatures if you've harmed them, or in this case by extension their witch, and having man sized crows attack you can be quite painful. Peter can see two fallen crows, their bodies reverted to their normal size in death, on the ground between the pack and four quite unharmed looking crows. Having those beady black eyes focus on him makes Peter want to shudder but he keeps himself in check. A quick survey of the pack shows him Stiles and Derek missing, Peter vividly hopes they have gone to take care of the witch. If they do not take down the witch she will just conjure up more creatures to her bidding, wearing the pack down by sheer number of force. The crow nearest Peter lets out a teeth clenchingly loud screech and Peter decides he must shut it up immediately.

They kill off all the crows in front of them and as Peter predicted more creatures come at them. Man sized rats and centipedes, and last but terrifyingly not least, a snake. Exhaustion is dogging their heels when they fell the last of the creatures before them. They wait with baited breath for more, long minutes ticking by in silence. Peter allows himself to breath and finally feel the aches in his bones. All the superficial cuts have long since healed, Peter was lucky enough to escape mostly intact though his shirt is a lost cause. The rest of the pack faired the same and Peter silently follows behind them when they start moving away, Peter assumes to a predetermined meet up point. They come upon a clearing where their cars are parked to find Derek and Stiles already cleaning themselves up. Derek appears to be fine as does Stiles excepting a split lip. The rest of the pack clamour around the two and Peter stands back. 

The pack make a decision to go out to the 24 hour diner to grab some food, Peter wants absolutely none of it. He is exhausted and just wants to fall back into bed. Glancing down at his shirt Peter grimaces. He did not drive and is therefore going to have to walk home looking a ruffian. Peter hopes that sticking to the shadows will conceal him enough to not draw unwanted attention. Peter turns around and goes to step in the direction that will take him home when a hand on his shoulder stops him. Glancing over his shoulder Peter finds Stiles there, a quick perusal shows everyone else to be gone. Peter turns back around and faces Stiles, a questioning tilt to his brow.

"The rest of us are going to get food, did you want to join?" Stiles asks him. Peter shakes his head no. "Alright." Peter thinks that is the end of it when Stiles opens his mouth again. "I'll drive you back to the loft then." Peter watches as Stiles turns around and makes his way towards his jeep. If Stiles were looking he would see the bemused look Peter is giving him. Peter mentally shrugs to himself and follows Stiles, getting in the jeep, secretly grateful that he will be home that much sooner.

\--

Peter hates birthdays. It was not always so but the fire changed everything. He is eternally grateful that his birthday falls on a day where no one is around. Not that the pack would have made a big deal of it, Peter is still more on the outskirts even if that circle has gotten closer, but Stiles would have wanted cake. Peter hates cakes. The pack are all away at their first year of college though their second semester is almost up. They will be back for the summer, back to annoying Peter and attracting baddies. For today, however, Peter silently mourns the days where birthdays were a big celebration. Where the pack would gather and make a weekend of it. Peter loved planning them out, the excitement on the faces of those he loved. Birthdays are just no longer the same. Peter spends the day outdoors, walking around. When the day is done he happily gets into bed, planning to forget about being a year older until this day comes again next year.

A few short weeks go by and the pack are back in town. Stiles is the last to arrive home and they've planned a big bash to celebrate the start of summer. Derek goes on a spending spree and orders all of their favourite fast food, Peter spikes their punch because why not. The pack trickle in, all bringing goodies of their own. Even before any punch gets drunk the pack are boisterously loud. They jump on each other, laughing, and roll around. They are all giddy with excitement at finally being back together again. Peter would never admit aloud to it but even he is happy that they are back, his wolf settling down for the first time since Christmas. The food starts arriving bit by bit and the pack mingle while they wait for the rest of the food. No one has jumped on Peter, thankfully, but everyone has made a point to come over and scent him in some way or other. Stiles is the  
last, ambling over with a bag in one hand and a smile on his mouth.

Stiles thrusts the bag in Peter's face and waits until Peter takes it from him. Peter raises a brow quizzically at Stiles before he takes the proffered bag and peers inside. Slightly stumped by the contents Peter looks back at Stiles where Stiles is chewing on his lower lip.

"You had a birthday while I was away. I know it's not much but there's a crayola store near campus and they had a sale and I remember you telling me how you used to like colouring with your nieces and nephews. So yeah." Stiles scratches at the back of his head. "I would have gotten you something else but broke college student here. So." Stiles shrugs. "I know I cannot replace those you lost but I would happily colour with you any day." Stiles finishes with a smile.

Peter looks back into the bag where two colouring books sit with a handful of different coloured crayola twistable crayons. Peter is stunned by the enormity of emotions flowing through him. He feels his throat tighten.

"Thank you. I'm," Peter chokes out. He clears his throat and tries again. "I'm just happy you thought of me." Stiles' responding smile is equal parts sad and happy. Stiles pulls Peter into a hug and tells him simply,

"You are pack."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Pre-Steter loves.


End file.
